


Nina Smarts

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Street Smart vs Nina Smart [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinuela and Raul are making a bet to see who is street smart than him.





	Nina Smarts

Raul was reading a book as Marinuela walked to him.

"HI RAUL!"

Raul's skeleton jumped out of his body.

Raul said "Marinuela Ramirez what are you doing!?"

Raul's skeleton jumped back into his body.

Marinuela said "What are you doing"

Raul said "I was reading a book that called how to be street smart"

Marinuela's eyes were sparkly.

Raul said "Street smart means having the experience and knowledge necessary to deal with the potential difficulties or dangers of life in an urban environment."

Marinuela said "Ooh can I have one"

Raul scoffed "Why not"

Marinuela said "I have a brain"

Raul laughed "You're 3 you use your brain to survive-"  
But an idea popped into Raul's head.

"I'm gonna make you a bet if you win you will survive without being street smart but if i win you will help me work at the botanica"

Marinuela and Raul shake hands.

"Deal!"


End file.
